Daredevil Vol 1
| years published = 1964-1998 | total issues = 380/512 | featured characters = Daredevil; Black Widow | creators = Stan Lee; Bill Everett; Steve Ditko | previous = | next = Volume 2 }} Daredevil is an American comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It features the masked superhero Daredevil, who is in reality, blind lawyer Matt Murdock. The series began publication in April, 1964 with the introduction of the character and continued for 380 issues before being discontinued in 1998. The series was then relaunched as ''Daredevil'', Volume 2, which ran for 119 issues before the title reverted back to the original number sequence beginning with issue #500. Following issue #512, the title changed again to ''Black Panther: The Man Without Fear''. Main characters * Daredevil: Daredevil is really Matt Murdock, a blind lawyer and partner in the firm of Nelson & Murdock. As a child, Murdock was permanently blinded when he was doused with chemicals from a cannister falling from the back of a truck while trying to save an elderly man's life. Though he lost his ability to see, he gained much more in return. His remaining senses increased 100-fold and he developed a radar sense that substitutes for his lost vision. Trained by a blind fighter known as Stick, Murdock has since become an urban crime fighter known as Daredevil. * Franklin "Foggy" Nelson: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson is a New York City lawyer. He is Matt Murdock's partner and best friend. A competent attorney in his own right, Foggy's good-hearted nature often comes across as bufoonery, especially when in the presence of his mother. For many years, Foggy was unaware that Murdock and Daredevil were the same person, but has since become of Matt's most trusted confidantes. * Karen Page: Karen Page was hired to work as a secretary for Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson when they opened their law firm together. Falling love with Murdock, she became Daredevil/Murdock's long time love interest. Even though she kept her love for Murdock a secret, she would often look for ways to cure his blindness. Karen left the firm for some time to pursue a career in acting, but the Hollywood lifestyle steered her into a life of drug addiction. With Murdock's help, she eventually cleaned herself up and became his partner at a small free legal clinic they set up in Hell's Kitchen. Karen Page was tragically killed at the hands of one of Daredevil's most notorious foes - Bullseye. Allies * Black Widow: The Black Widow is a former Russian spy named Natasha Romanov. For a brief period of time, Daredevil and she were partners in crime-fighting while they were based out of San Francisco, California. The two also shared a momentary romantic relationship with one another, but drifted apart after Matt returned to New York. Still, the Black Widow is always ready to lend a hand should Daredevil ever need assistance. * Elektra: Elektra Nachios is a deadly assassin of Greek descent. Trained by Stick - the same individual who mentored Daredevil - she came to New York where she reunited with her college sweetheart, Matt Murdock. Daredevil's sworn enemy, the Kingpin hired Bullseye to kill Elektra and succeeded in impaling her with one of her own sais. Thanks to the mysticism of Stick's order, the Chaste, Elektra was resurrected and continues to use her talents to wage war against the criminal underworld. * Spider-Man: Daredevil does not often mingle with the other members of the superhero community, but when it comes to rooftopping, there is nobody better to have in your corner than the Amazing Spider-Man. Spidey and DD have teamed up on several occasions to fight up against foes such as the Kingpin, the Unholy Three, Electro and the Owl. Enemies * The Kingpin: Whereas Superman has his Lex Luthor, so too does Daredevil have his own bald-headed criminal mastermind - Wilson Fisk - the Kingpin of Crime. No other adversary has proven to be more of a thorn in Daredevil's side than the Kingpin. Daredevil's entire career has been governed towards toppling the criminal underworld and the Kingpin lords over all of it. The Kingpin struck a decisive blow against Daredevil's crusade however when he discovered his secret identity and used this information to turn Matt Murdock's life upside down. * Bullseye: If the Kingpin is the man pulling the strings, than Bullseye is the string himself. A vicious and sadistic mercenary and assassin, Bullseye will take any job - so long as the price is right. Bullseye has only one talent - killing, and he excels at it more than any other. In his hands, even a paper clip can be a deadly weapon. As if this weren't enough, Bullseye got promoted to the big leagues of super-villainy when he had his spine laced with unbreakable Adamantium. Bullseye is responsible for murdering two of Matt Murdock's longtime love interests, Karen Page and Elektra. * The Owl: The Owl is the code name of Leland Owlsley, a mutant whose Avian physiology enables him to harness enhanced strength, preternatural senses and talon-like claws. * Stilt-Man: Stilt-Man is actually a scientist named Wilbur Day, one of Daredevil's more colorful villains. He stole designs for a mechanical ramming device and used them to create a suit of armor with telescoping legs. 1-50 * Daredevil -1 * Daredevil 1 (1st Daredevil, Foggy and Karen) * Daredevil 2 * Daredevil 3 (1st Owl) * Daredevil 4 (1st Purple Man) * Daredevil 5 * Daredevil 6 * Daredevil 7 (1st appearance of the red costume) * Daredevil 8 (1st Stilt-Man) * Daredevil 9 * Daredevil 10 * Daredevil 11 * Daredevil 12 * Daredevil 13 (1st Vibranium) * Daredevil 14 * Daredevil 15 * Daredevil 16 (1st Masked Marauder) * Daredevil 17 * Daredevil 18 (1st Gladiator) * Daredevil 19 * Daredevil 20 * Daredevil 21 * Daredevil 22 * Daredevil 23 * Daredevil 24 * Daredevil 25 * Daredevil 26 * Daredevil 27 * Daredevil 28 * Daredevil 29 * Daredevil 30 * Daredevil 31 * Daredevil 32 * Daredevil 33 * Daredevil 34 * Daredevil 35 * Daredevil 36 * Daredevil 37 * Daredevil 38 * Daredevil 39 (1st Death-Stalker) * Daredevil 40 * Daredevil 41 * Daredevil 42 * Daredevil 43 * Daredevil 44 * Daredevil 45 * Daredevil 46 * Daredevil 47 * Daredevil 48 * Daredevil 49 * Daredevil 50 51-100 * Daredevil 51 * Daredevil 52 * Daredevil 53 * Daredevil 54 * Daredevil 55 * Daredevil 56 * Daredevil 57 * Daredevil 58 * Daredevil 59 * Daredevil 60 * Daredevil 61 * Daredevil 62 * Daredevil 63 * Daredevil 64 * Daredevil 65 * Daredevil 66 * Daredevil 67 * Daredevil 68 * Daredevil 69 * Daredevil 70 * Daredevil 71 * Daredevil 72 * Daredevil 73 * Daredevil 74 * Daredevil 75 * Daredevil 76 * Daredevil 77 (1st Phil Hichok) * Daredevil 78 * Daredevil 79 * Daredevil 80 * Daredevil 81 (1st Black Widow as supporting character) * Daredevil 82 * Daredevil 83 * Daredevil 84 * Daredevil 85 * Daredevil 86 * Daredevil 87 * Daredevil 88 * Daredevil 89 * Daredevil 90 * Daredevil 91 * Daredevil 92 (Title becomes Daredevil and Black Widow) * Daredevil 93 * Daredevil 94 * Daredevil 95 * Daredevil 96 * Daredevil 97 * Daredevil 98 * Daredevil 99 * Daredevil 100 101-150 * Daredevil 101 (1st Angar the Screamer) * Daredevil 102 (1st Marvel Comics work for Chris Claremont) * Daredevil 103 * Daredevil 104 * Daredevil 105 * Daredevil 106 * Daredevil 107 * Daredevil 108 (Title reverts back to just Daredevil) * Daredevil 109 * Daredevil 110 * Daredevil 111 (1st Silver Samurai) * Daredevil 112 * Daredevil 113 * Daredevil 114 * Daredevil 115 * Daredevil 116 * Daredevil 117 * Daredevil 118 * Daredevil 119 * Daredevil 120 * Daredevil 121 * Daredevil 122 * Daredevil 123 * Daredevil 124 * Daredevil 125 * Daredevil 126 (1st Heather Glenn) * Daredevil 127 * Daredevil 128 * Daredevil 129 (1st Blake Tower) * Daredevil 130 * Daredevil 131 (1st Bullseye) * Daredevil 132 * Daredevil 133 * Daredevil 134 * Daredevil 135 * Daredevil 136 * Daredevil 137 * Daredevil 138 * Daredevil 139 * Daredevil 140 * Daredevil 141 * Daredevil 142 * Daredevil 143 * Daredevil 144 * Daredevil 145 * Daredevil 146 * Daredevil 147 * Daredevil 148 * Daredevil 149 * Daredevil 150 (1st Paladin) 151-200 * Daredevil 151 * Daredevil 152 * Daredevil 153 (1st appearance of Ben Urich) * Daredevil 154 * Daredevil 155 * Daredevil 156 * Daredevil 157 * Daredevil 158 * Daredevil 159 * Daredevil 160 * Daredevil 161 * Daredevil 162 * Daredevil 163 * Daredevil 164 * Daredevil 165 (1st Frank Miller issue) * Daredevil 166 * Daredevil 167 * Daredevil 168 (1st appearance of Elektra) * Daredevil 169 * Daredevil 170 * Daredevil 171 * Daredevil 172 * Daredevil 173 * Daredevil 174 (1st The Hand) * Daredevil 175 * Daredevil 176 (1st Stick) * Daredevil 177 * Daredevil 178 * Daredevil 179 * Daredevil 180 * Daredevil 181 (Death of Elektra) * Daredevil 182 * Daredevil 183 * Daredevil 184 * Daredevil 185 * Daredevil 186 * Daredevil 187 * Daredevil 188 * Daredevil 189 * Daredevil 190 * Daredevil 191 * Daredevil 192 * Daredevil 193 * Daredevil 194 * Daredevil 195 * Daredevil 196 * Daredevil 197 * Daredevil 198 * Daredevil 199 * Daredevil 200 201-250 * Daredevil 201 * Daredevil 202 * Daredevil 203 * Daredevil 204 * Daredevil 205 * Daredevil 206 * Daredevil 207 * Daredevil 208 * Daredevil 209 * Daredevil 210 * Daredevil 211 * Daredevil 212 * Daredevil 213 * Daredevil 214 * Daredevil 215 * Daredevil 216 * Daredevil 217 * Daredevil 218 * Daredevil 219 * Daredevil 220 * Daredevil 221 * Daredevil 222 * Daredevil 223 * Daredevil 224 * Daredevil 225 * Daredevil 226 * Daredevil 227 * Daredevil 228 * Daredevil 229 * Daredevil 230 * Daredevil 231 * Daredevil 232 (1st Nuke) * Daredevil 233 (Last Frank Miller issue) * Daredevil 234 * Daredevil 235 * Daredevil 236 * Daredevil 237 * Daredevil 238 * Daredevil 239 * Daredevil 240 * Daredevil 241 * Daredevil 242 * Daredevil 243 * Daredevil 244 * Daredevil 245 * Daredevil 246 * Daredevil 247 * Daredevil 248 * Daredevil 249 * Daredevil 250 251-300 * Daredevil 251 * Daredevil 252 * Daredevil 253 * Daredevil 254 * Daredevil 255 * Daredevil 256 * Daredevil 257 * Daredevil 258 * Daredevil 259 * Daredevil 260 * Daredevil 261 * Daredevil 262 * Daredevil 263 * Daredevil 264 * Daredevil 265 * Daredevil 266 * Daredevil 267 * Daredevil 268 * Daredevil 269 * Daredevil 270 (1st Blackheart) * Daredevil 271 * Daredevil 272 * Daredevil 273 * Daredevil 274 * Daredevil 275 * Daredevil 276 * Daredevil 277 * Daredevil 278 * Daredevil 279 * Daredevil 280 * Daredevil 281 * Daredevil 282 * Daredevil 283 * Daredevil 284 * Daredevil 285 * Daredevil 286 * Daredevil 287 * Daredevil 288 * Daredevil 289 * Daredevil 290 * Daredevil 291 * Daredevil 292 * Daredevil 293 * Daredevil 294 * Daredevil 295 * Daredevil 296 * Daredevil 297 * Daredevil 298 * Daredevil 299 * Daredevil 300 301-380 * Daredevil 301 * Daredevil 302 * Daredevil 303 * Daredevil 304 * Daredevil 305 * Daredevil 306 * Daredevil 307 * Daredevil 308 * Daredevil 309 * Daredevil 310 * Daredevil 311 * Daredevil 312 * Daredevil 313 * Daredevil 314 * Daredevil 315 * Daredevil 316 * Daredevil 317 * Daredevil 318 * Daredevil 319 * Daredevil 320 * Daredevil 321 * Daredevil 322 * Daredevil 323 * Daredevil 324 * Daredevil 325 * Daredevil 326 * Daredevil 327 * Daredevil 328 * Daredevil 329 * Daredevil 330 * Daredevil 331 * Daredevil 332 * Daredevil 333 * Daredevil 334 * Daredevil 335 * Daredevil 336 * Daredevil 337 * Daredevil 338 * Daredevil 339 * Daredevil 340 * Daredevil 341 * Daredevil 342 * Daredevil 343 * Daredevil 344 * Daredevil 345 * Daredevil 346 * Daredevil 347 * Daredevil 348 * Daredevil 349 * Daredevil 350 * Daredevil 351 * Daredevil 352 * Daredevil 353 * Daredevil 354 * Daredevil 355 * Daredevil 356 * Daredevil 357 * Daredevil 358 * Daredevil 359 * Daredevil 360 * Daredevil 361 * Daredevil 362 * Daredevil 363 * Daredevil 364 * Daredevil 365 * Daredevil 366 * Daredevil 367 * Daredevil 368 * Daredevil 369 * Daredevil 370 * Daredevil 371 * Daredevil 372 * Daredevil 373 * Daredevil 374 * Daredevil 375 * Daredevil 376 * Daredevil 377 * Daredevil 378 * Daredevil 379 * Daredevil 380 ::Series continues as [[Daredevil Vol 2|''Daredevil, Volume 2]]'' 500-512 ::Series reverts back to original numbering after discontinuation of [[Daredevil Vol 2|''Daredevil, Volume 2]]'' * Daredevil 500 * Daredevil 501 * Daredevil 502 * Daredevil 503 * Daredevil 504 * Daredevil 505 * Daredevil 506 * Daredevil 507 * Daredevil 508 * Daredevil 509 * Daredevil 510 * Daredevil 511 * Daredevil 512 ::Series continues as Black Panther: The Man Without Fear * Daredevil Annual 1 * Daredevil Annual 2 * Daredevil Annual 3 * Daredevil Annual 4 * Daredevil Annual 5 * Daredevil Annual 6 * Daredevil Annual 7 * Daredevil Annual 8 * Daredevil Annual 9 * Daredevil Annual 10 * Daredevil: Born Again (HC) * Daredevil: Born Again (TPB) * Daredevil: Fall from Grace (TPB) * Daredevil: Gangwarr (TPB) * Daredevil: Lone Stranger (TPB) * Daredevil: Love's Labors Lost (TPB) * Daredevil: Marked for Death (TPB) * Daredevil: The Fall of the Kingpin (TPB) * Daredevil: The Devil's Hand (TPB) * Daredevil Omnibus (HC) * Daredevil Omnibus Companion (HC) * Daredevil Visionaries: Frank Miller 1 * Daredevil Visionaries: Frank Miller 2 * Daredevil Visionaries: Frank Miller 3 * Daredevil vs. Bullseye (TPB) * Daredevil, Volume 1 (TPB) * Daredevil, Volume 2 (TPB) * Daredevil, Volume 3 (TPB) * Essential Daredevil 1 * Essential Daredevil 2 * Essential Daredevil 3 * Essential Daredevil 4 * Essential Daredevil 5 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 1 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 2 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 3 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 4 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 5 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 6 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 7 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 8 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 9 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 10 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 11 * Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil 12 * Shadowland: Daredevil (HC) * Shadowland: Daredevil (TPB) * ''Daredevil'' Minus 1 was published in between ''Daredevil'' #365 and ''Daredevil'' #366. * From issue #92 to #107, the cover copy for the series was titled Daredevil and Black Widow. * There are actually two different ''Daredevil'' Annual #4. The first was released in 1976. The second was released in 1989 as part of the "Atlantis Attacks" crossover event. It should have been released as issue #5, but Marvel flubbed it. For the sake of convenience, this database identifies the 1989 annual as ''Daredevil'', Annual #5. * Daredevil, Volume 1 at MDP * Daredevil, Volume 1 at Wikipedia * * * Daredevil, Volume 1 at Comicbookdb.com Category:Marvel Comics